


光法丹/another song

by sonoda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda
Summary: *5.3/5.4剧透含有，非全龄。*光【单箭头朝阳⚠️】前提的光法丹，会有大量拿法丹尼尔代餐朝阳描写，剧情捏造，第二人称，雷，ooc，口味不合请立刻关闭
Relationships: Asahi sas Brutus/Original Character(s), Fandaniel/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	光法丹/another song

**Author's Note:**

> “我们永远也无法到达月球，  
> 至少不是希望的那个。”

法丹尼尔站在你面前。  
月光从阿拉米格式的精美窗户投进来，打在他裸露出的苍白皮肤上，光影分割出细密精致的花纹，反射着幽幽银白色光泽。你打了个哆嗦，被那光泽照到，整个人如坠冰窟。你开始怀疑这一切发生的正当性，眼睛却始终无法从那具身体上挪开。  
按照你的要求，他慢条斯理地卸下身上复杂的金属装饰，完全看不到你目光一样自然。你闻到了味道，仿佛从远处飘来，又近在咫尺。这是阿拉米格空中花园里常年不散的草木味道。然后衣服滑落，麻布摩擦过身体，露出胸膛上两条横亘而过的狰狞伤疤，血淋淋的伤口曾撕开过这具身体，同时刺进你的眼底，在最里面某个地方留下烙印。  
于是窗外的月不再明亮，大陆另一头的无二江安静翻滚向前，带着所有无法改变的过去流经你。  
“多玛城还是没能建起来。”你听到自己说，像是旁白在为这个故事做叙述，“那里依旧是个巨大的建筑残骸。偶尔从上游还会飘来一些城中的物品，有时是雕花木板、有时是轻质帝国铁块，大多数时候都是瓦片，值钱的东西早就被人们拿光了，拿去飞地那里换口饭吃。”  
你身前的人发出了轻不可闻的笑声，你猜测自己听到了，却没有抬头去确认。你继续絮絮叨叨下去，“多玛建了新学校，里面上课全用的是多玛语……河畔堡还在，却没人在它前面加帝国两个字。几个月前洪水冲垮了一个村落，人们逃到河畔堡去，把那里作为避难所。”

你发出一声的喟叹，抬手轻轻抚上疤痕，他身体因你指尖的冰冷轻颤一瞬。  
“只不过是因为……河畔堡修得异乎寻常地结实。”炮火没能击碎、蛮神没能撕裂，鲜血没能冲垮，为了侵略，帝国一夜之间建立的了这个钢铁怪物，如今却变成了人们的庇护所。你曾希望它从建造之初就根基不稳日后轰然倒塌，现在却只祈求它能长久伫立。

疤痕触感比你想象中要细腻很多，新长出来的嫩肉十分柔软，完全没有看上去那么狰狞可怕，温热的暖意从他身体传入你——你感觉到这具身体是活着的。  
这个发现无疑让你兴奋。在此之前，你对于今晚的见面实际上并无太多期待，你准备了许多应付可能发生事情的工具，就放在你枕边，却没有比你藏起来的武器更多，你想，或许这个无影只是准备来杀掉你的。  
可现在，欲望压下了生与死的兴奋，那双你忘记不了的眼睛正在看着你，无数次午夜梦回像是梦魇困住你的，属于朝阳的眼睛。

那时你俯视着他，在河畔堡昏暗的灯光下，黑发青年躺在你脚边，从胸口涌出的鲜血汩汩浸透钢铁制的地板花纹，你没让他的血沾到你。他——朝阳，漂亮的五官被不可置信和憎恨扭曲，像是砧板上被切了一刀还在挣扎的鱼，这和你见过的无数人死前并无区别，除了那双眼睛，那双只有出生在延夏才能拥有的墨色瞳仁里的坚定大于痛苦，他看着眼前的虚空，手拼尽全力似乎在伸向你。你知道他并不是在看你，而是在看向他的——君主，他的神明，以朝圣般的眼神。  
最终死亡降临，你只是站着，看他脸部肌肉逐渐平缓，再然后，胸膛也不再起伏了。  
你感觉很多东西也离你远去了。你从不信神，或者说在此之前，你从没觉得信仰是真实存在的东西。蛮神与信徒也不过是你的猎物，被你刺穿之后就会消散。可装在那双眼睛里的感情，一个活着的人对另一个人倾泻的感情如同实质化的刀刃刺进你的灵魂。  
你不禁想：或许神真的存在。

黑暗中法丹尼尔开口，多玛式的拗口敬语与帝国语言礼仪中和，再用明亮的语调念出来：“英雄阁下为什么叹气？在下这副身体吓到你了吗？”他显然并不是个很好的表演者，虽然用的是朝阳的口吻，可是语气过于高亢，“还是说英雄阁下深夜邀请我前来，只是想看看我的伤，再与故人叙个旧。”他一开口，拙劣的模仿秀就到达尾声，你刚建立起的哀伤与惆怅全被打破。  
这不是朝阳，你心底哀嚎起来，这个认识使你烦躁极了，你猛地拽住他的脖颈往下拉，咬上还要张口破坏气氛的唇，强硬地撬开他的齿缝，舔舐吮吸他温热的舌头，法丹尼尔并没有因为你的动作有任何抵抗，他张嘴任由你掠夺他的口腔，没有对你的动作有任何回应。  
亲吻他没有比亲吻一具尸体给你更多的感觉，虽然事实确实如此，却不应该如此。你终于睁开眼睛直视他。

——这时他俯视着你，你正对上了那双眼睛，法丹尼尔眼里，近在咫尺的距离里映照出了你的脸，你清晰地看到那里自己的表情，如遭雷击。  
搞砸了——你把一切都搞砸了——你头一次看到这样的自己，你梦里的那双眼睛现在长在你脸上，带着朝圣般的乞求和炙热的欲望看他——不应该是这样的。

真可怜啊，你看到法丹尼尔的眼神里装着这句话。  
痛苦袭击了你。你推开他，往后退了几步，“离开这里。”  
“可英雄大人的表情并不是这么说的。”法丹尼尔往前走，还是用朝阳称呼你的方式叫你，“阁下的眼神像是要吞掉我。”  
你又退了几步，背部触碰到了墙壁，整个人都快被冻僵了，前所未有的恐惧翻涌着，比任何一次战斗与死亡更甚，你拔出挂在墙上的武士刀，经常擦拭反射冷光的刀刃稳稳抵住他的咽喉，“离开。”  
他扑哧笑出声来，用指尖抚摸过刀刃立刻被划破，血液沿着刀尖往下滴落，消失在黑暗里。  
“英雄大人对这个容器竟然有这样的感情。”他夸张地比了个指向自己的动作，然后露出怜悯地笑容，“可惜他也永远不可能知道了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
法丹尼尔转身张开双臂，心情颇为愉快地转了一圈，他无视你指向他的刀刃，又往前跨了几步，刀刃没入他裸露的上半身，再往前，刀刃穿透了这具身体，你双手颤抖快要握不住刀了，从他那头涌出的温热液体流到了你手上。  
渡过红玉海时你曾打翻过一罐刚做好的枫糖浆，倾倒在你双手上烫出一片水泡。  
你想迅速松开手，法丹尼尔却扶住你的手与刀柄，再跨一步，整个人与你近在咫尺，刀刃全部通过了他体内，“啊，就算知道了，他也会更加厌恶您吧。”  
这一切都发生在瞬间，你只来得及呆愣在原地。他双臂环上你的脖颈，半个身体贴在你身上，鲜血浸透了你和他接触的地方。  
“您这副模样真有趣。”他说，呼吸喷在你脸上，搅得月光也随之破碎。  
你低下头，“无影不会死。”  
“可是也会痛，被穿透身体原来是这么痛。”  
你一个激灵，用力拔出那柄刀，金属砸在石制地板上发出闷响。没了最后的阻隔支撑法丹尼尔整个人往前跌落，你下意识伸手搂住他的腰，紧紧抱住了他。  
血液逐渐冷却，带走怀里这具身体的温度，你感觉不到除此之外别的东西了，仿佛身体已经完全被冻僵、脱离，不属于你自己。  
你毫无防备地拥抱他，这个距离，他可以随意杀掉你，但你已经无暇在意。  
“这就是你所图吗？”  
“您可真幽默。”法丹尼尔并没作答，他把头埋在你的肩膀上，身体因为疼痛小幅度痉挛，你碰到他背部的伤口，那里已经不再流血，星星点点的以太聚集起来。“您刚才的表情值得被记入水晶里多次回放，蛮族英雄的弱点...我已经完全了解了，我只是想看您痛苦而已。”

那天河畔堡的灯光昏暗却刺痛你的双眼，你闭上眼待喉间的苦涩褪去，“笑话看够之后就请回吧。”  
“您想这样就打发我？”法丹尼尔的呼吸停在你脸上，你感觉到像小狗一样湿润的柔软舔过你嘴唇，带着些许血腥味。  
“您刚才想要的是这个吧？”  
绷紧的弦断了，你再也没办法同他保持距离，也再也无法理智区分他到底是谁。很久之前，那天，透过超越之力你看到了一双像小狗一样摇尾乞怜着的眼睛，也是从那天就被宣布你永远也不会得到它。你追上他的呼吸，试图再亲近那片柔软，“求你…朝阳。”  
“您叫错我名字了，”他说，“我不是朝阳。”  
“求你。我已经完全输给了你，你想从我这里拿走任何东西都好，可现在你就叫朝阳。”  
他张开嘴接纳了你的吻，寒冷的夜晚你第二次感觉到温暖，所有复苏就是从这个吻开始，你向前，他回应你，小狗般的试探和舔舐，是你想象中属于他的吻。  
你努力想从他那里在掠夺一些温暖，好让身体上的坚冰融化更多。  
他把剩下笼罩身体的布料也脱下来，属于他的身体并没有你想象画面中那么瘦弱，匀称，被薄薄肌肉覆盖充满力量感，“如果要做什么的话，只给你一次机会。”  
你跪在他脚边，努力模仿东方人朝拜神明和君主时常用的姿势，从脚踝开始亲吻他，暖融融的触感在你身体上化开，和流过皮肤的血液混合，尝起来就好像鼠曲草的甜味，“我闻不到空中花园的味道了。”你说。  
他抬脚踩你你胸膛上，力度并不重，你却顺势躺下去，他随即就这样坐上了你小腹，“来吧。”  
他背对着窗户，月光勾勒出一个柔和的轮廓，你看不到他的表情，却能感觉到正被那双眼睛注视着。  
“朝阳。”你呼唤他的名字，“朝阳。”你想他大概也在因此而兴奋。  
你陷进了一场美梦里。仿佛被海德琳呼唤，却并没有醉以太的眩晕，你知道自己完全清醒，在他打开的双腿里依旧感觉是场美梦，你顺着风飘上阿拉米格，再飞高点，听见了延夏式传统飞艇的螺旋桨声音，你便附着上去，跟随它往北方驾驶，停在某个军械生产工厂里。  
最后你掉进了生产黑玫瑰的毒气罐，全身的以太都张开，扩散，直到消失在没有尽头的时间里。你说，“用那把刀杀掉我吧，朝阳，我最后的请求。”  
你想象那个穿着帝国军装的黑发青年面露憎恨，那柄悬在他腰间黑色的武士刀捅进你胸口，你便可以永久浸在美梦里。

*


End file.
